Lovely
by SayurixMion
Summary: A story between Hermione and Fleur as the two of them try to sort out their feelings for one another. Dedicated to Demoka and a christmas gift for all HxF lovers
1. Lovely Christmas

Glass shatters on the floor and the sound echoes in Hermione's ears. Her heart leaps in her chest as soft lips presses against her own. Eyes open wide in surprise, she feels heat igniting throughout her body as a tongue enters her mouth, slowly brushing inside gently yet full of wanton. Her body begins to melt and she feels her conscious slipping…

The smell of liquor enter her nostrils and she knocks out of her reverie.

"No," Hermione says, pulling herself away. Fleur looks at her with glazing eyes, confused. "I'm sorry," Quickly she gets up from the coach and grabs her coat as she says in a rush "You're really drunk right now so-I'll-I'll…I'll see you later,"

The other girl's heart drops as she sees Hermione close the door after her. "It's not a lie.." she murmurs

Outside, the younger girl dashes down the streets, a puff of white smoke emitting out her mouth due to the cold air as she pants. Snow slowly begins to fall down from the sky and she loses her train of thought as she admires it for a few seconds. A chuckles her lips as she notices the bus stop where she first met Fleur is in front of her. Slowing down her breathing, she sits down on the metal bench and looks around.

The bus stop around this corner never had a covering, ones that were made out of glass and metal to shelter the bus riders. But luckily because of that reason, Hermione met Fleur.

_It was exactly seven months ago from this day and it was night time, like this one, but instead of the gentle snow falling, it was pouring with rain. Hermione had just thought it was the end of the world as she was fed up with the job of working as a secretary with a sexist and perverted boss. She groaned to herself as the documents she spent working on for twelve hours that day was soaked in her hands. Though her day also worsened due to the fact that her clothes were soaked and she was cold to the bone. _

Hermione suppresses a slight laugh as she remembers the next scene.

_She was starting to curse to herself as she thought she was alone- when in fact there was people but the rain blinded her- and was startled when she noticed that the rain stopped falling on her. It was then at that moment when she met her, Fleur. She had turned to the side and was flabbergasted to see this beautiful blonde smiling warmly at her with an umbrella in hand, holding it to cover herself and Hermione from the rain._

_"I hope you don't mind us sharing an umbrella," Fleur says_

_Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all,"_

_Then as they waited for the bus stop, Fleur began to make casual conversations with Hermione, and before she knew it she noticed that her mind was oddly being put to ease by talking to her. Fleur then later invited her over to her house as Hermione was indeed soaked and wanted to offer her something warm to put on as well as a warm drink as they talked. At first reluctant to go, Hermione wanted to decline as they had just met but later agreed as Fleur ended up persuading her. When they did arrive at her house, Hermione was in shock to find out that though she thought she had never seen Fleur before the blonde had always took the same bus as her during the morning, and night to work. She told the older girl she guessed it was due to being too immersed into her life and job. Fleur laughed at this and continued talking normally. _

_Before Hermione knew it, a couple of month had passed and the two were the best of friends, always confiding in each other and sharing secrets or gossip like high school girls. About that time as well Hermione was then introduced by Fleur to get her dream job as a librarian. She had learned that Fleur's aunt had just moved near by and opened a large bookstore and was offered a job there as Fleur recommended her to her family member. Bursting out in joy, Hermione then landed a new job, happily quitting her last one of course and then convinced Fleur to work with her as it'd be a great chance to work together, which later Fleur end up doing. _

_Then in the summer the two decided to go to the beach…_

A frown appears on Hermione's face as she begins to remember that part of the past and she gazes down the gravel beneath her feet. She slightly shifts her feet to the side.

_At the beach the two ended up renting a beach house and it was there that Fleur and Hermione both met Ron and Harry, her two friends back in middle school and high school. Hermione was absolutely happy at meeting them and felt butterflies in her stomach again when she saw Ron because she had a crush on him before. _

_During the week of the vacation at the beach, Hermione began to notice herself drifting slightly away from Fleur as she always hanged out with Ron, joking around and taking walks with him while having conversation as the other girl on the other hand was with Harry. At first it was fine she thought, glad to have met Ron, hoping to maybe soon enter a relationship with him, but then had to reevaluate as she saw Fleur hanging out with Harry out on the patio. The two seemed very close during the day and she remembered always feeling a pain in her chest when she saw them together as she heard Fleur's laughter chiming like bells as Harry laughed with her. She always tried to avoid seeing Fleur afterwards for some unknown to herself and went off somewhere with Ron. During this time Fleur and Hermione never hardly exchanged conversations, words even, as the other never got the chance to as simple as it seemed. Hermione never stayed around the house much as well and when she was Fleur was never around. During dinner she talked to Ron as Fleur ate her dinner while chatting with Harry. _

_"I always felt guilty about that,"_ Hermione thought.

_Then there was that one night… _

Hermione feels a tight knot in her chest as she remembers that moment vividly in her mind.

_She was just walking up the shore with Ron as they were coming home late because they were immersed in their conversation about high school times. Hermione was then about one yard away and she looked up to see the moon hovering behind the house, silhouetting two figures on the patio embracing. She at first was thinking it was actually an outline of a table umbrella but as she neared closer was shocked to find that it was actually in fact Harry and Fleur. She stared at the sight, almost horrified, and felt her heart from some reason started to ache. After a few seconds of processing the scene Hermione excused herself from Ron and walked to her room. When she arrived to the bedroom she laid in bed and was shocked to find tears flowing down the side of her face. _

_After the vacation however to Hermione's astonishment, Fleur did not talk to Harry afterwards and learned that the two never did much but talk or hug except once-which Hermione saw. When asked for the reason why, Fleur shook her head and told her it was nothing. She felt relieved at this, not knowing the reason why then and grew closer with Fleur once more for a short time period._

_A week later however, Hermione went out with Ron. At first Hermione enjoyed the relationship but soon found it unfulfilling, the butterflies in her stomach gone and his nature started to overpower her as he got jealous or angry with her. During the time of the relationship as well Hermione had noticed Fleur going out more. Every week she was with a different guy and Hermione begun to feel anger whelming up in her heart. About a week later she figured out that she had feelings for the older girl and broke up with Ron. From then on till this time Hermione slowly tried to recover the gap she had lost with her friend and begin to slowly fall head over heels in love with Fleur. _

_The flick of her hair or the brushing back of strand from her face to behind her ear was enchanting and the sound of her voice was even more alluring then before. She had always felt this electrifying feeling when Fleur slightly touched her on the shoulder or briefly by any other contact. _

Hermione feels a shiver crawl up her spine as she remembers Fleur whispering once in her ear about something she can't quite remember because she was intoxicated with the overwhelming feeling she had.

Which is why Hermione is so angry at the moment.

_Hermione had just gotten a call an hour ago from a drunken Fleur, who had just returned home from a party, and quickly rushed over to her house to find the other girl in no harm. In fact Fleur seemed to seem fairly well, hardly any slurs in her speech and had a small hint of being tipsy due to the boldness in her voice. _

Hermione's finger tips reaches up and touches her lip as the kiss she had gotten from Fleur before flashes through her mind, sending her heart racing once more.

_"So how's Bill?" Hermione asked as Fleur placed the empty glass of water on the edge of the wooden table._

_Fleur doesn't answer and stared off lifelessly at the fireplace, leaving Hermione to shift uncomfortably on the couch from the silence. She looked up as she noticed the blonde staring at her, the light from the fireplace glisten on her eyes. Hermione felt a blush rising up to her cheeks as Fleur continued to stare at her, softly in an adoring manner._

_"I broke up with him," Fleur said breaking away her gaze as she scooted closer to Hermione, "I didn't like him so much anyway," She turned and gazed into Hermione's eyes. "And you? Anyone special?"_

_Hermione felt herself holding her breath and looked off to the side, breaking off the gaze for a moment._

_"Oh? Is that a yes?" Fleur asked with a mischievous smile on her face "Who is it?"_

_"Uh- it's no one really- well I mean someone to me but-" Hermione turned her face to see Fleur's eyes on her once more, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "What is it?"_

_"So you have found someone right?" She leaned the side of her head on the couch. "That's nice, you should be with them right now you know, it's Christmas Eve. You should spend it with someone you cherish,"_

_Hermione leaned her shoulder on the back on the couch and laid the side of her face on the couch as well. "I don't mind spending Christmas Eve with you Fleur ," she said with smile._

_Fleur flashed her a slight smile in return .The wood in the fireplace crackled as the fire continued to burn. Hermione felt her cheeks starting to warm up again as she noticed Fleur looking back up at her._

_"I wonder how'd it's like to kiss you Hermione," Fleur said suddenly_

_"W-what?" Hermione sat up in her surprise. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as Fleur's face begun to shorten the distance between hers. She noticed Fleur's hand off to the side on the table and slightly jumped as she heard the glass fall unto the ground as Fleur kissed her gently on the mouth. _

"What did she have to do that?" Hermione said aloud to herself "I-"

"Because I'm in love with you," a voice said nearby

"Wh-what?" Hermione said in disbelief, turning to the side to see Fleur standing a two feet away, panting, still wearing the red dress she had returned from the party. "Fleur you're-?" She quickly jumps to her feet.

Fleur walks to her slowly while shaking her head. "I loved you- no I mean-" She stands five inches away from Hermione and exhales deeply. "I love you, very much, for the longest time, from the moment I met you." she said with as much confidence as she can muster, not knowing Hermione is in fact in the state of euphoria from her words, "From the second I saw I first saw you, here, at the bus stop. Reason why I first approached you actually." She breaks off the gaze and looks to the side. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that earlier but- I just can't really fight my feelings for you anymore."

A silence pass between them and Fleur gazes off to the side feeling a bit tense as Hermione stare at her.

"I'm sorry- I- Anyway I can understand if you don't want to talk to me again so-" Fleur begins to say.

"It's okay," Hermione said quickly, smiling, and takes both of Fleur's hands with her own. She notices Fleur shivering and chuckles. "You must be really cold, we should return back to your place,"

"I don't think we sho-" Fleur tries to warn Hermione, knowing full well that she would not be able to restraint herself with the other girl there.

"Come on," Hermione interrupts her and drags her towards the house. At first walking in front of her, Hermione smiles as Fleur rushes to walk beside her, silent, timid even. She gives Fleur's hand a squeeze and receives a questioning glance from the other girl at which she returns with another bright smile. Not saying another word, the two walk back to Fleur's house in silence, enjoying each other's presence and warmth from each others hand. Hermione thinks to herself as they come a block away from the house.

Arriving in front of the house, Fleur tries to unlock her door but grumbles as her hand shakes from the cold to allow her to do so. Hermione giggles and takes the key from the blonde, opening the door for her with ease.

"Um, well come in," Fleur said, uncertain about the situation.

Hermione smiles and strides over to the couch. She sits down and pats the space beside her. "Mind if we talk a bit first?"

"First? Uh- um sure," Fleur said, with a half confused smirk "That'd really help out right now," She sits down at the spot next to Hermione, hesitant at first from being in such a close proximity till Hermione pulls her down to the couch. After seating herself, she slightly jumps as she feel Hermione turning her face to look at her.

"So you're being perfectly honest right? About loving me?"

Fleur nods, hesitant at first but then nods confidently, her eyes shining. "Of course,"

A wide bright smile appears on Hermione's face and she leans forward, embracing Fleur gently. The blonde's eyes open wide in surprise at this but relaxes into the embraces after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you," Hermione said, her face nuzzling into the crook of Fleur's neck. "And I know it's strange of me to make you suddenly sit down like this but I wanted to make sure this is all real and not a dream. I want to just make clear of this whole- thing." She slowly backs away and gazes deeply into Fleur's eyes. "I love you too Fleur, with all my heart, I'm not sure when but, I do,"

Fleur holds her breath unconsciously as Hermione leans towards her. She inhales and feels a hot lava-like feeling seeping up her veins as she smells Hermione's scent. Arms wrap around her neck and her pulse begins to beat rapidly in her chest as she feels the brunette's lips less then half an inch away.

"Kiss me," Hermione murmurs as she closes her eyes.

Grinning at hearing Hermione suggest this, Fleur raises her hand up from her side and cups the side of Hermione's cheek. She leans forward and kisses her once lightly, tentative. A shock flew up her spine as she felt the touch of their lips together and claims Hermione once more, this time becoming more passionate as Hermione slips her tongue into her mouth. She moans and places both of her hands on Hermione's waist, one slipping under the hem of the brunette's shirt, rubbing softly at the skin there. Feeling intoxicated, Fleur pulls Hermione closer to her causing the other girl to adjust by sitting on the blonde's lap. After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing the two separate, panting, and gazing into each other's eyes loving.

They hear the grandfather clock ringing from a feet away indicating midnight.

"I guess we both got to spend our time with someone we cherish huh?" Hermione jokes with a smile

Fleur grins and leans forward to Hermione, her lips an inch away from Hermione's ear. "Wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else,"

The other girl smiles at this and nods. "Me neither," she said and brings Fleur to her lips.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed it, I was hoping to post this up before Christmas as a gift to people who love HermionexFleur stories but I apologize if you don't get the chance to read it in time. Anyway this is my first story ever writing between these two but I hope it was good, I was very inspired by various fan fiction writers (cough) Demoka (cough) Oh and a major thing I wanted to add is that, though this is suppose to be a one shot I did leave a few things out so I'm adding two more sections in. Not chapters per say but more like extras (not sure if that makes sense..) One will be about how Fleur first met Hermione and her whole POV on the things which will answer a few questions and the other will be a steamy chapter that will continue from this story. I'll try to write that and post them up as soon as possible. Well that's about it, Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	2. Lovely Enchantment

"I-is there something on my face?" Hermione inquires, as she looks over her shoulder to Fleur. The blonde wraps her arms around Hermione's waist, and leans her chin on her shoulder. The wood in the fire place crackles as Hermione waits for her girlfriend to answer.

The blonde chuckles, and takes one of Hermione's hand with her own, rubbing the top of it softly with her thumb. She looks at Hermione and smiles as the younger girl blushes. "On your face? Well there's your amazingly beautiful eyes and dazzling smile. Then there's your cute nose and dimples. Oh- and-" She laughs as Hermione smacks her arm playfully from embarrassment. "I wasn't lying to be honest. I was admiring your features - and I just realized how lucky I am to have you, here. Honestly I would've never figured."

Hermione's eyes slightly closes and she kisses Fleur softly on the lips. She flashes a genuine smile and says "Just to remind you it isn't a dream,"

Fleur chuckles. "Wasn't it you that thought this was a dream?"

Hermione leans her head back and nuzzles into Fleur's embrace. "Fleur,"

"Hm?"

"You said- if I remember correctly, you said that you fell for me when you first saw me?"

Fleur chuckles. "Uh-huh, what about it?"

"You really did?"

Fleur nods. "Why would I lie?"

"Then you fell for me for my looks?" Hermione asks with a grin.

Fleur observes Hermione for a second and chuckles once more. "Are you going to get mad if I did say yes?"

Hermione frowns but looks at Fleur questionably as the other girl shakes her head.

"Actually half-half," Fleur said. "You were very breath taking, when I first saw you. I had just received a new job and went to the bus to see you there sitting on the bench. I remember thinking you were very attractive," Fleur chuckled. "But I didn't say anything because you seem off in your own world. And I tried to shrugged off the feeling thinking it's useless to feel such things to a girl,"

"So that mean originally you weren't attracted to girls?"

Fleur shakes her head. "Not till I saw you,"

The brunette stares at Fleur for a second and flashes a smile at her. "Continue,"

"Hm, alright, well then there was this one day.. At the Avalon Library -you told me before that you use to go there a lot before," Hermione nods. "Well I saw you there,"

"Really? How come you never told me?" Hermione asks

"Well it wasn't appropriate to tell you at the time when I actually talked to you," Fleur points out and looks down to see Hermione nod for her to continue. "Well I just walked into the library one day, hoping to maybe to clear my head because I had a few troubles on my mind… So I went to the back of the library hoping to get some peace and quiet and saw you there." Her face turns a bit more solemn as she begins to retrace her memory. "It was surprising, really. The sun light was playing upon your hair and at first I honestly thought you were an angel. And because of that I didn't notice where I was going and hit smack dab into someone. Luckily or maybe it was unfortunately, you didn't even look up." Fleur slightly smiles at this. "And then after a few minutes, I noticed a lot of people coming up asking you to find books."

Hermione smiles and said "Well I guess I've been there so much everyone kind of thought of me as one of the librarians… Anyway well you can go on,"

Fleur nods. "And then I walked up to you and asked you to help me find a book. Surprisingly, at least me to at the time, you didn't stumble over your words or even gave a second look at me when you helped me out. You just got the book and went back to reading. I have to say, that really hurt my self-esteem. Usually men and women alike are flabbergasted at my looks and would try talking to me more but you just …. Well I suppose, didn't really care. And of course I find out when I did actually speak to you, you said that you didn't even notice me at the bus stop,"

"Hm so that's why you didn't want to tell me, because it hurts your ego?" Hermione said with a smirk and gives Fleur a light kiss. "Feeling a bit better?"

Fleur nods, her heart still not use to Hermione's kisses as she fells butterflies in her stomach. "A bit," she said with a grin.

"That's good," Hermione said "So what happened afterwards?"

"Well after the library incident I tried to wave you off in my mind because at the time I thought I shouldn't try bothering to talk to someone who doesn't know I exist, but every single time I saw you, each day, made me more fonder of you. I honestly did want to talk to you later but for some reason I couldn't summon the courage to, I was too nervous." Fleur cast her eyes down and gazes into Hermione's eyes. "And it hit me big time that I was in love because I was never nervous like this. Then before I knew it I always looked forward to seeing you everyday and each time I always felt my heart pounding in my chest and I was as nervous as some teenage kid with a crush back in high school." She chuckles to ease the atmosphere. "But I finally did talk to you, on that rainy day, I couldn't take seeing you like that so… well that kind of sums it up I suppose right?"

Hermione nods. "Very much," she said and thinks about what she learned. "So you said I'm the first girl you liked?"

Fleur nods.

"So if you liked me when we first met then… what happened at the beach house with you and Harry?" She looks up to see Fleur looking back at her, observing her.

"Nothing happened,"

Hermione's jaw went slack. "What?"

"Well nothing happened,"

"But- then-"

A smile appears on Fleur's face, obviously showing her amusement. "Well nothing did, I was in love with you, I didn't go out with Harry."

Hermione stares at Fleur with an intense gaze.

"You honestly want to know about this?" Fleur asks.

The brunette nods. "Of course," she said then murmurs "It always really bothered me…"

Fleur tilts Hermione's face up to hers and strokes her cheek with her thumb. Her tone slightly drops as she says "There really was nothing. When you saw me with him it's because I was … how can you say it.. I was stressed out. You see, in the beginning of our trip when you started going off with Ron I felt very lonely and confided in Harry because somehow, he found out my feelings for you. So then that's why you see me with him everyday, he tried his best trying to give me company while you went off. Then that one night I really didn't want to stay anymore as you seem to ignore me, and was about to leave when he stopped me- well by embracing me, and saying that you would want me to stay. That's all that happened,"

"And .. All those other guys you started going out with.. Was that so that you can.."

"Get my mind off of you, yes," Fleur said, shame in her voice. "I thought you'd never feel the same for me so I always went around with other men hoping to maybe fall for someone-" She notices Hermione's hurt gaze and quickly says "but- I didn't- which is great- because I wouldn't be with you now no?"

"All of that.. You went through because of me?" Hermione said guiltily, frowning.

"Don't think about it, it's over with," Fleur embraces Hermione closely to her. "It doesn't matter. We're here together now, that's what counts right?" She feels fear beginning to spread from the core of body but it disappears as she feel Hermione nod against her shoulder. "Good-" Her eyes widen in surprise as Hermione sits atop her lap and straddles her. She feels energy surge up veins as Hermione kisses her from behind the ear.

"Did you… sleep with any of them?"

Fleur feels Hermione wrap her arms around her shoulders as well as her voice shaking and closes her eyes. She feels her heart sink, knowing Hermione is blaming herself. Hoping to be able to disperse the feeling, she brings her to her lips and kisses her passionately, her tongue softly entering and gliding against the other. After a couple of seconds she pulls away, staring deep into Hermione's eyes as she says "No I didn't, I didn't want to touch or be touched by anyone but you," She feels herself hold her breath as Hermione stares at her with an utmost loving gaze.

"Same to you," she murmurs as hands trail down Fleur's arms, and each clasping one of Fleur's hands. She leans in again and kisses Fleur softly as she guides Fleur's hands up her shirt…

Though it is very cold outside with the snow falling, Hermione felt the temperature in the room sky rocketing. Beads of sweat fall down both of their naked bodies as ragged breathes and moans fill the room. Hermione's hands grasp the blanket under her hand, balling it up as her body hit wave after wave of pleasure.

Fleur gazes down at Hermione and watches in reverence as Hermione's body writhe from her ministrations on her body. She elicit a gasp as Hermione's hand reaches up and cling on her back as if to keep herself from falling, nail scratching against her skin. Euphoria pulses throughout her whole body as the two exchange deep kisses and strong caresses. Kissing down from her neck and giving careful consideration to her chest, Fleur travels down to Hermione's lower lips, eyes full of lust.

Hermione gives out a sharp gasp, her fingers running through Fleur's hair as she feels the other girl's tongue on her . Her body wreak out with shudders and she moans in satisfaction with Fleur's attention on her. Suddenly she flinches as a pain jolts from center and Fleur looks up at her worried.

"I-it's okay," she said, and moans as Fleur gives her a intense kiss that makes her toes to curl.

She shuts her eyes tightly as she feels fingers entering her, stroking and probing inside. Lips continue to shower kisses across every inch of her body and the hands softly touching. leaving not one area of skin forgotten. Soon her muscles contracts and she screams out Fleur's name. Coming down from her peak, she feel Fleur continuing to caress her to ease her from her high. She embraces Fleur in her arms as the older girl lay beside her.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Fleur asks, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Fine," Hermione says, leaning up on one arm. "Why?"

"It was your first time wasn't it?" Her eyes anxiously look at Hermione's.

Hermione takes one of Fleur's hands and nuzzles it against her cheek. "I'm fine, it was wonderful, better than how I could of ever dreamt it,"

Fleur sighs in relief and smiles as Hermione climb on top of her.

"So I'm guessing.. This isn't your first time?"

Fleur frowns for a second but masks it with a smile. "No,"

Hermione flashes her a bright smile and kisses her lightly on the neck. "Don't feel bad about it, it's in the past right? You told me that," She cups the side her cheek and whispers in Fleur's ear "I guess I'll just have to do better and make things up to you," Her hand trails suggestively down Fleur's neck and to her chest.

"Honestly, I think Christmas this year is my favorite," Fleur said with a grin and captures Hermione in a kiss.

**Author's Note: **_Wow.. Well (laughs nervously) as much as I'm fond of smutty or very steamy chapters, this was my first so called "lemon" scene that I've written, so I hope it was okay.. Or to your liking… if you liked it at all.. (laugh) Anyway I do hope you enjoyed the story- it was a bit gloomy but I couldn't think up of any other way to write this part for the time being. (I'm sorry! X ) Hermione and Fleur is still together in the end so I think it ended pretty well because I can't really slap fairy tale happily ever after ending on them :) Oh- and I hope you guys didn't mind me combining the two extra chapters together, I thought it might be better that way :) So now this is the end of the story, Happy New Year everyone!_


End file.
